RPCDU01
The Pink Rainbow Of Love! My Name Is Cure Rose! (愛のピンクの虹！私の名前はキュアローズ！''Ai no pinku no niji! Watashi no namae wa Kyua Rōzu!) is the debut episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the first episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * This episode marks the first season of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. * Cure Ciel is defeated by Diabolos and is taken prisoner. * Amagawa Lucia, Tachibana Mahiru, Fukushima Kei and Kumoria make their first appearances. * Lucia meets Pearl for the first time. * Lucia transforms into Cure Rose and performs Pink Colour Shower for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with a girl wearing a blue uniform lying on the ground, panting heavily. Seven fairies flew to the girl's side, and the fairy in blue asked why "Cure Ciel" continued to fight back despite her injuries. Cure Ciel claimed that as one of the warriors of the rainbow, it was her duty to defend the world. The blue fairy, crying, said that if only the other warriors were here, then Diabolos would be defeated quickly. Cure Ciel smiled weakly, and said that was the very reason she was giving the fairies a job. She asked them if they would find the other warriors, and just as the blue fairy agreed, a man appeared. Cure Ciel told the fairies to quickly fly away, and as they did, the man picked up Cure Ciel and disappeared. The blue fairy, with tears in her eyes, quietly asked Cure Ciel to wait for her, and then flew away with the other fairies. ''-Shinjite! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' Amagawa Lucia is walking down the streets, wearing her school uniform, and said that she couldn't believe she had made it into her second year of middle school. Her smile then turned into a frown, as she wondered about her dream from last night. An image of Cure Ciel lying on the ground flashes through her mind, and Lucia remembered that it was probably just a bad dream. Just then, someone calls her name and Lucia looks up, and sees her best friend, Tachibana Mahiru, waving frantically at her. Mahiru then yells at Lucia to hurry up as the bus arrives, and Lucia quickly starts running towards the bus, telling it to wait for her. While Lucia is running, a limousine drives past and Fukushima Kei looks out the window as she sees Lucia, and smiles. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' As Lucia and Mahiru walk in the hallways of Yumesaki Middle School, Lucia said that she was so happy that she and Mahiru were in the same class again, and Mahiru smiled. Mahiru then asked why Lucia was late for the bus, and since she was always going in and out of things, it was a miracle she was still alive. Lucia muttered that it wasn't her fault she was born with the desire to sleep in. Mahiru flicked her ponytail and suddenly, people behind the two friends begin to squeal. As they turn around, both boys and girls all started shouting and yelling compliments about Mahiru's beauty, and Lucia said that she couldn't believe that Mahiru managed to be so beautiful without even trying. Mahiru apologised and then turned to the people as she said that what they were saying was kind, but currently unnecessary. People kept throwing compliments, and Mahiru sighed. She then grabbed Lucia's wrist and the two quickly ran down the hallways, and Lucia thought about how amazing Mahiru was, able to control both her beauty and these fans. Meanwhile, the seven fairies from Cure Ciel's defeat were flying through the sky, and the purple fairy, Amethyst, wondered how to find the other warriors of the rainbow. The green fairy, Emerald, said that she knew these warriors were somewhere in this city, and the orange fairy, Amber, sighed, saying that Amethyst had asked how to find the warriors, not where. Emerald laughed as she apologised, but the blue fairy, Sapphire, said that this was no laughing matter, as only the other warriors could save Cure Ciel. The yellow fairy, Topaz, apologised for Sapphire's loss, and Sapphire sniffed as she turned away. The indigo fairy, Lapis Lazuli, then said that Pearl seemed distant, and the other fairies turned their heads towards the pink fairy, Pearl. Pearl murmured that she could feel the power of the Pink Rainbow growing stronger, and to the other fairies' shock, Pearl flew away as she said that she had to find the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow quickly. After school, Lucia and Mahiru were packing their bags, and Lucia asked if they could hang out that afternoon. Mahiru then apologised, saying that she had to work at the accessory shop, and explained that they could hang out tomorrow. Lucia agreed happily, and Mahiru then picked up her bag, and wished Lucia a good afternoon as she walked out of the class. Lucia finished packing her bag, but she stayed in the classroom a little while longer. She thought about the dream of Cure Ciel, and wondered what it meant, when suddenly, she heard a voice saying that the dream meant that she (Lucia) was one of the chosen ones! There was suddenly a bright pink glow from in front of her, and Pearl appeared, shocking Lucia. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Lucia and Pearl continued to stare at each other, and Lucia's shock suddenly turned into happiness. She gushed over how cute Pearl was, and Pearl thanked her. She then introduced herself, and explained that she had felt the power of the Pink Rainbow coming from Lucia, which meant that Lucia was the Pretty Cure of the Rainbow. Lucia became confused, and said that she had no idea what Pearl just said. Pearl smiled and she'd happily explain, when suddenly, there was a shout coming from outside! Lucia and Pearl quickly rush outside, where they find a mysterious woman in front of Mahiru, who was kneeling on the ground. Lucia ran to Mahiru and asked if she was okay, and Mahiru nodded, saying that the woman had just appeared from thin air and stolen her phone. Pearl was shaking badly, and whispered to Lucia that this woman was one of Diabolos' minions. The woman smiled evilly, and announced herself as Kumoria, and said that she couldn't wait to have some fun. She held up Mahiru's phone and then summoned a black ball of energy, and placed it within the phone. She then threw the phone onto the ground, and it suddenly turned into a Zankokuna! Lucia and Mahiru stared in shock at the newly-made Zankokuna, and Pearl then whispered to Lucia that she needed to transform. Lucia yelped in surprise, which caused Mahiru to look at her in confusion. Suddenly, the Zankokuna slammed its fist down onto the ground, and both Lucia and Mahiru were knocked away. Lucia managed to get back on her feet, but noticed that Mahiru had been knocked out. Lucia quickly grabbed the unconscious Mahiru and tried to lead her away from the Zankokuna, but Kumoria then appeared in front of the two girls. Kumoria asked why Lucia was trying to save both herself and Mahiru, and asked why Lucia wasn't afraid. Lucia explained that she definitely was afraid, but for the sake of her best friend, she had to fight on. Suddenly, there was a bright pink glow in the sky as the clouds parted, and the light came flying down to Lucia as it transformed into an item known as the Rainbow Pen. Lucia stared at it in shock, and Pearl quickly told Lucia to transform. Lucia then grabbed the Rainbow Pen and with it, she transformed into the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow, Cure Rose! Pearl happily cheered that the Pink Rainbow had finally revealed its warrior, and a surprised Cure Rose looked down at her outfit, and said that she couldn't believe she transformed. Kumoria was shocked, but quickly shook away the shock as she commanded the Zankokuna to attack Cure Rose. At first, Cure Rose could not get the hang of her new powers, but with the help of Pearl, she was able to push back the Zankokuna and was able to overpower it. Cure Rose is then told to unleash the power of Pretty Cure, and performs "Pink Colour Shower" in order to purify it. An angered Kumoria then disappeared, and Cure Rose picked up Mahiru, and was relieved to see that her best friend was okay. Just then, the other fairies appeared, and Amber began scolding Pearl for flying off. Pearl sheepishly apologised, and Emerald looked at Cure Rose, and was excited to realise that another Pretty Cure had been found. The other fairies, except for Amber and Sapphire, quickly flew to Cure Rose and began talking to her, and Sapphire flicked her hair over her shoulder, and muttered that she couldn't believe how irresponsible the fairies were being. Amber, however, wasn't listening, as she was looking at Mahiru, and murmured that she felt a familiar power coming from Mahiru, the power of the Orange Rainbow. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Pretty Cure * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Cure Ciel Mascots * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Diabolos * Kumoria * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Tachibana Mahiru * Fukushima Kei Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997